Extended content labels (“ECLs”) have two or more print surfaces and, therefore, are often used for package labeling where there is a need to provide a large amount of information in a small labeling space. A conventional ECL comprises a pressure-sensitive web and a silicon-coated release liner. The pressure-sensitive web includes a top face stock layer, and a bottom face stock layer laminated to the top face stock layer. An adhesive is provided on the back surface of the top layer and the back surface of the bottom layer. The release liner protects the adhesive of the bottom layer until the label is applied to the package. Supplemental information printed on the front surface of the bottom layer and the back surface of the top layer is revealed when the top layer is pulled away from the bottom layer.
Conventional ECLs are manufactured using an inline flexographic print process in which a top roll of pressure-sensitive label stock is laminated to bottom roll of pressure-sensitive label stock via a series of processing stations. Each roll of label stock comprises a face stock layer, adhesive provided on the back surface of the face stock layer, and a release liner that protects the adhesive. The top roll of label stock is fed to a processing station that removes the release liner from the face stock layer. The bottom roll of label stock is fed to one or more flexographic print stations that print a first image on the front surface of the bottom face stock layer. A silicon release layer is then applied over the image, and an adhesive deadener is applied over the silicon release layer. A second image is printed on the adhesive deadener via one or more flexographic print stations. The top face stock layer is then laminated to the bottom face stock layer, and a third image is printed on the front surface of the top face stock layer. A die cutting station removes the label stock outside the label area, and the processed label stock is wound into a finished roll.